Beach Meetings
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: The couldn't help but be attracted to one another; they just didn't ever believe that the feelings were mutual between them. Deidara and Sakura both loved the beach and belonged together...it was only a matter of finding a way to do it. DeixSaku OneshotXD


**The Beach Meetings**

**:D Well, I'm hoping you guys are in the mood for a little DeidaraxSakura oneshot I spent a bit of time typing up off the top of my head (which I tend to do a lot more often than not) but yeah(: It's a beach-themed story since its summer and all...I need to go to the beach...sadly I live inland and am hours away from a beach...OFF TO THE LAKE THOUGH! :D Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review and fave because that makes me go all "Happy Happy, Joy Joy!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters or else there would be some drastic...oh-so drastic changes made haha(:**

* * *

><p>Normal Point of View<p>

He couldn't help but think about her daily: pastel pink tresses curled and messy, free to blow in the wind; brilliant emerald orbs that gleamed in both milky moonlight and the radiant sun; porcelain skin that made her a photogenic beauty; soft curves and toned muscles from her runs on the beach every evening…she was perfect to him.

However, he could never be with her, he just assumed. Deidara had always been a bit more of a pessimist than what is considered normal. Then again, the blonde was quite content with screwing normality for his own antics and methods.

Sakura just seemed so far out of the picture for an artsy seventeen year old that spent hours on the beach after classes painting such as him. She was the classic, fifteen year old photography student, color guard member, and track runner. Well, that isn't exactly typical or anything but yeah…she would probably never give him a second glance.

It was like they were on totally different spectrums on anything. She was straight A student by habit: He could fly by with an easy C if he just put any effort into it. She was obviously team-spirited: He had been basically forced by his peers and teachers to be in the art shows. She was a sophomore this fall: He was a senior this coming August.

There were probably numerous others but the teen male didn't want to dwell too deeply on how slim his chances of getting with the younger female were. It was horrible how much negativity he thought when sitting out on the beach atop a large rock painting the sunset as she would run by, occasionally slowing to take a quick snapshot of anything that catches her attention before sprinting on barefooted through the sandy turf.

What Deidara really needed was an opportunity: He asked Sasori about the whole deal and his infatuation with Sakura Haruno of all people and the redheaded artist just stated in a chilled voice that the blue-eyed guy just needed to get the balls and confront her.

It is seemingly a simple plan, huh? The golden blonde had no problem with getting girls to flock to him since that came so naturally. It was keeping them interested that he always found difficult. He tended to overanalyze conversations and get lengthy when describing things, art in particular.

Every female he brought over to his and the brown-eyed male's apartment wanted to know about their art but by the time they left, all enthusiasm was redirected away from his paintings and sculptures to finding excuses to leave early. All this really put him in a bad mood of sorts considering how much he despised being fake around people to the point where he refuses to acknowledge those who do act that way.

Anyways, back to his current issue: Sakura. He was pretty sure that she knew of him at least seeing as he had come into her photography class numerous times to work on his own projects of sculpting. So, introductions wouldn't exactly be the biggest obstacle even though he didn't want to appear like he was creeping on her or anything along those lines.

Then, a more complicated part was giving her a buyable reason to hang out with him to give him a better opportunity to get to know him and allow him his chance to show his personal interest in her.

Mapped out, this was Deidara's plan. He had figured that the simpler, the better since he would most likely end up winging it anyways. Now only to catch her one evening when she's jogging gracefully..

* * *

><p>The pink-haired girl had noticed the long, golden-haired male many of times when she had been jogging down at the shore by the beach. It was like a normal rendezvous between the two even though neither ever recognized each other's existence.<p>

Sakura was actually quite fascinated by the deep blue-eyed senior ever since when she was a freshman and got the last muffin at breakfast and heard him cursing from behind her…but yeah, she'd seen him in the hallway on more than a few occasions.

She had even gone through the trouble of asking her friend, Ino, for advice on the matter. But knowing the bleach blonde, extremely tanned cheerleader, Sakura should've known that her methods were polar opposite to her past close friend.

"Go for it! Ask him out!" Was the dumbest advice the green-eyed girl had ever received and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at her own ignorance of bothering to ask Ino Yamanaka of all people.

Sighing now as she changed into a pair of pink training shorts and a white tank top, placing a white headband in her hair to push her bangs back, then finally linking her cherry blossom ankle bracelet on she was ready to go run barefooted out on the beach as usual, silently hoping to always find the boy she liked sitting on that rock halfway through her run.

Sakura quickly threw her camera over her neck and closed the door behind her, racing down the street over into the grass and down by the shore, losing track of time as she felt her legs move automatically under her without much concentration, her mind was filled with thoughts of how she should handle her little crush.

It was apparent that it would look a bit desperate if she just walked up to a to-be senior and ask to date him…absolutely not something she was going to even consider doing like the preppy girl had instructed her to.

To make things a lot easier, she was debating whether or not to find one of his friends and just ask them for his number or something like that…but then again, that would make him think she was stalking him or was obsessed or whatever.

Ugh…she was just complicating things. Her mind was telling her all these different things, her body was getting sick with butterflies at the idea of even meeting him up close, and her heart was contradicting everything else and saying just go for it and get to know the real Deidara.

She was nearing the spot around the corner where the rock came into her vision to her right where she'd usually cast a sideways glance towards but this time she slowed down at about the same time as she heard a male voice shout, "Hey, Sakura!"

The pink-haired girl was totally shocked…did he, Deidara, her crush, just call out her name and is waving her over to him? Maybe she should've drunk some water before leaving the house since it is pretty hot outside…

Scratch that…he's getting jumping off the rock and jogging over to her…

"Hey, umm, I'm Deidara but I guess you already know me, yeah." He said with a nervous grin across his features but his eyes were bright and enthralled with excitement.

Nodding then smiling, she replies, "And considering you know my name, I figure you know me too."

Ok, introduction equal complete. Both of them marked that off of their mental checklists as they were scrambling to find out what to say next.

"Sooo, uh…yeah…" The blonde stated awkwardly, wanting nothing less than to be pounded up against the head with the boulder he always rested on. It was a really stupid move to make Deidara, way to go for making things weird.

"Haha yeah, I think we should hang out or something because I see you out here like every day except when its pouring down rain but I've failed to ever say Hi before." Sakura suggested, laughing off the quick dwindling of the conversation with something new.

A mental trigger went off in the blonde's head: she wanted to do the same thing he was. Does that mean that she's interested in him too? Or is she just being friendly?

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Are you busy running now or would you not mind coming and sharing my glorious rock with me, yeah?" Grinning, Deidara asked, pointing over to the shadowed boulder which might as well be claimed as his own.

The female's eyes brightened even more, a luminescent green now, as she giggled and nodded her head before walking beside the blonde over to the rock where he climbed up first then took her by the wrists and pulled her up.

It seemed to come together quite well so far, but Deidara didn't want to feel too enthused because of how he doubted it would stay this perfect. Sakura was thinking along the same boundaries, not wanting to appear too ecstatic but not give the impression that she didn't like the idea of being around him because that would be a total lie.

"Hmmm, we should play twenty questions to figure out some more stuff about each other, yeah. If you want to that is." The blue-eyed seventeen-year old said in a happy, chirper tone.

"Sure! That sounds fun!" The emerald-orbed fifteen-year old agreed in an enthusiastic manner, grinning ear-to-ear.

Deidara laughed at how easy it was becoming to talk to the girl, considering he had been stumbling over his words only minutes ago.

"I guess I'll start: is your hair naturally pink?" He asked, chuckling at the smiling scowl she put on her face after hearing the question.

"YES my hair IS natural! Everyone asks that haha….have you ever noticed me out here?" She answered then questioned in reply, scooting closer over to male before lying on her stomach as he leaned back on his back beside her.

"Every single day, hun. I never missed you once on one of your daily runs on the beach, yeah. What is your impression of me?" He said, totally confident about admitting that he's seen her since she's noticed him. He was kinda reluctant to know about what she thought of him but at the same time was very expectant.

"Hmmm, you're really artistic and I love your work that I've seen around the school and in class…you're cute, I like your style, I don't see how you aren't like the most popular guy at school, you're nice apparently, you have pretty eyes, your hair looks super soft…" Sakura kept listing before realizing she was speaking directly out of her mind and not filtered through the rational part of her brain what she had been saying.

So now she was bloody red in the face and embarrassed as could be at basically confessing her crush all by accident. To attempt to cover it up, she diverted her eyes and quickly asked, "What's your favorite color?"

Deidara had a puzzled look on his face for he could've sworn that half the things she said were like things you would say if you like someone…"Warm colors. And, to be honest I would like to skip to questions nineteen and twenty if that's ok with you, yeah?"

Nervous now, Sakura slowly nodded her head and blue eyes met green as he smirked at how innocent she looked at that instant moment.

"Nineteen, would you kiss me back if I kissed you first?"

The petal-haired girl whispered a "yes." Under her breath but loud enough where the blonde could hear her speak in her sweet, melodic voice. He couldn't control his smile getting wider.

"Twenty, would you agree to go on a date then be my girlfriend if I asked first?"

Again, there was a smaller, less audible but perfectly clear "yes." That formed on her rosy lips just as Deidara decided to raise her chin and plant a firm kiss on them which she complied with kissing back and arching her back enough to wrap her arms around his neck.

Moments seemed to fill out to minutes before they broke apart, both of them smiling towards each other. It was like they each knew each other so well but couldn't help from exploring and wanting to be so much closer after had been waiting for each other half the summer.

"You know, at first I thought you were just way out of my reach and it would be absolutely awkward to even approach you, yeah…" He stated in an honest tone, running his finger through one of her incredibly soft, bouncy beach curls.

"And what's just so ironic about that is I felt the exact same way." She smiled after admitting and finally not trying to resist the urge to run a hand through his long, silky golden locks.

It seemed like this was one perfect afternoon as the moon began to rise and reflect off the water in front of them both. This would be about the time Deidara would begin making his way towards his apartment after the sunset made its final few moments for the day. It would also be around the time that Sakura would be jogging up the street above the boulder they were currently both at together.

"Hmm, since you agreed to come over to my rock and all, I consider that my date offer which you happily accepted…now will you be my one and only, Sakura?" Deidara asked in an unsure but otherwise satisfied voice at how perfect the whole planned worked out. Even though his plan had gone downhill so much after gathering up the nerve to even confront the beauty which now lay beside him.

"Well, duh of course. I mean, I've had a crush on you for a while now anyways." Sakura accepted and then declared before ending up tangled in another kiss with the boy she had thought about daily.

Everyday, she couldn't have resisted from thinking about: golden locks that would gracefully cascade down his shoulders, a blonde and silky river; cerulean orbs that could match with the sunny sky at dawn and the wavy tides at dusk; tanned skin that radiated with a kiss of sunlight, complimenting his entire exotic appearance; firm abs and toned arms with calloused hands from holding a paintbrush in his grasp every evening alongside the beach…he was perfect to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...so I hope that wasn't incredibly horrible and all Bleh and stuff...that would sadden me so much :( I've been trying to do more lengthy paragraphs and tying in the plot at the beginning and end (hence first and last paragraphs) so I might have epically failed at being a good author in the character dialogue and interesting plot parts...which are like the other two most important elements in writing...so yeaaaaaaah...please critique and comment on my writing. It truly does help me a lot more than you think! :)<strong>

**Please review and fave, thankies if you do! :D**  
><strong>Oh! And don't forget to read some of my other posted stories so put me on author alert if you're really interested about my writing! :)<strong>

**~Goody-chan**


End file.
